Main Street, U.S.A. (Hong Kong Disneyland)
Main Street, U.S.A. is the first themed land inside the entrance of Hong Kong Disneyland in Hong Kong, China. Inspired by the main street in Disneyland, the buildings of this Main Street are almost identical to those in Anaheim. Like other main streets, Hong Kong Disneyland's Main Street, U.S.A. serves as the entrance of the park. Plans originally featured a restaurant underneath the Hong Kong Disneyalnd Railroad station, but were scrapped due to budget reasons. The decor is 20th century small-town America from about the years 1890-1910. Though being very similar to Anaheim's main street, the story of this street is heavily influenced by European immigrants. Plaza Inn has the same exterior design as the one in Anaheim but its theme is about a wealthy American couple who traveled to China, fell in love with its culture and cuisine and returned to create a classical Chinese eatery filled with all the decorations they collected on their journeys. The Market House Bakery was founded by a Viennese pastry chef who brought some of the world’s most famous desserts and coffee cakes from the Austrian imperial court. Instead of using stone as the major building material like other main streets, Main Street at Hong Kong Disneyland were built mainly of wood, which is rare in Hong Kong. There are no horse-drawn streetcars nor the partners statue in this street although tracks for the streetcars can be seen from early conceptual arts. Attractions and Entertainment * Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad * Hong Kong Disneyland Band * Main Street Vehicles * Animation Academy * Ragtime Piano * Art of Animation * 'The Magic Continues' Preview Gallery * Magic Access Member Service Center * City Hall * Flights of Fantasy Parade * Tinker Bell Castle Illumination * Mickey's Rainy Day Express * Disney in the Stars' Fireworks Spectacular Restaurants * Market House Bakery * Market Place * Main Street Corner Cafe * Plaza Inn * Coffee Corner * Refreshment Corner Shopping * Emporium * Main Street Mercantile * Carriage House * The Curiosity Shop * Centennial Hall * Main Street Sweets * Town Square Photo * Midtown Jewelry * Crystal Arts * Silhouette Studio * Center Street Boutique * Jose Bocalan's Store Special Events Chinese New Year Event * A Salute to Mickey Statues (2008) * Mickey's Rockin’ the Mouse Castle Show (2008) * Rhythum of Life: Dragon Procession (2008) * Celebration in the Street Procession (2009–2010) * Disney's Jumping Jam (2010) Summer Event * Stitch's Summer Blast Dance Party (2007) * Mickey's WaterWorks (2007-2010) * Turtle Talk with Crush (2008) * Mickey Presents Dream Sports Moments (2008) * Stitch's Summer Dance Bash (2009–2010) * Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise (2010) * Lightning McQueen "LIVE"! (2011) * Secret Agent Headquarters (2011) Halloween Event * The Villains' Lair (2006) * Halloween Costume Mini-Parade (2006) * Main Street Haunted Hotelb(2007–present) * Glow in the Park Halloween Parade (2007–present) * Disney's Nightmare in the Sky (2010) * Main Street USA Ghost Town (2010-2011) * Ghostly Gathering (2010-2011) * Headless Horseman's Procession (2011) Christmas Event * Tree Lighting Ceremony (2005) * Santa's Corner (2006) * Mickey's Sing-a-long Tree Lighting (2006) * Santa's Workshop (2007) * Ice Fantasy (2007) * Sparkling Castle Lights (2007-2008) * 'Let it Snow' Christmas Parade (2007-2010) * Mickey's Christmas House (2008) * Royal Christmas Ball (2008) * Mickey's Christmas House (2008) * Lights of Winter (2009) * Gingerbread Village (2010) * Procession of Toys (2010) * Main Street USA Christmas Town (2010-2011) * Duffy the Disney Bear "Meet and Greet" (2010–present) * Santa Mickey's Toy-Riffic Street Party (2011) * Christmas Illumination (2011) Former Attractions and Entertainment * The Disneyland Story presenting How Mickey Mouse Came to Hong Kong (2005-2008) * Disney on Parade (2005-2010) * The Dapper Dans (2007-2008) * Mickey's Main Street Express (2008) * Mickey's House (2008-2009) * High School Musical: LIVE! (2008-2011) Category:Themed lands in Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Main Street, U.S.A. Category:Hong Kong Disneyland